


Help Wanted

by biscuit_tin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, safe royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuit_tin/pseuds/biscuit_tin
Summary: "Here. Hold my beer."





	Help Wanted

  
" _Here_. Hold my beer."

Roy barely notices the foam slopping over the rim of the glass and on to his fingers when Ed thrusts the drink roughly into his hands. He is too caught up admiring his companion's stiff neck and shoulders, the upward tilt of his chin, and the way Edward's brows have drawn together in irritation. Roy Mustang is irrevocably besotted - what are sticky hands when compared to the incandescent fury Ed trails around and behind himself like a burning comet tail. Arguing with the bar's announcer over the answers for trivia night only makes him glow; Roy is lost all over again.

When Edward cracks his knuckles and points his finger ominously in the direction of the scoreboard, Roy grins, goofy and affectionate. That poor, unfortunate sod with the microphone has _no_ _idea_ what he's in for.

Riza leans her back against the scrubbed wooden counter, sipping slowly at her own glass of gin and tonic. Though keeping a weather-eye open, she's off the clock, and she's sure Ed will keep any bloodshed to a minimum. Of course, there will probably be _yet_ _another_ help wanted flyer on the public notice boards tomorrow. Really though - if the bar would only stop hosting trivia on the same night as their military discount evenings, this wouldn't keep happening.

Roy looks absolutely tickled when Ed's tone falls into something more akin to a growl.

Riza sighs into her glass, but smiles anyway. Now if only Roy would actually _ask_ Edward out, and things would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post drabbles, but I've had this one in my notebooks for a while, and maybe it'll get me back into a good groove. As always, read and review - and enjoy!


End file.
